


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Flowers, He loves me he loves me not game, Picking Flowers, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Virgil gets sad that he's never once gotten "He loves me" on the flower picking game/song. The others try and cheer him up and help him.





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

It was truly an idyllic spot. A beautiful spot in the country side with grassy hills, a gentle stream running by a forest and dozens and dozens of gorgeous blooming wildflowers. The sides couldn’t have wished for a better spot on their road trip to take a break and have their lunch. After they had finished eating they had wondered around taking in the beauty, Logan of course was busy studying the ecosystem trying to identify the different flora and fauna, Patton was happily splashing about in the stream and Roman was collecting wildflowers in an enormous bouquet.

Virgil was collecting flowers too; and it made him want to cry. He was by himself sitting underneath a tree at the top of the hill where he had a great view of the others as they happily went about their business. But he was sitting there all alone surrounded by flower petals and empty stems of flowers.

“Okay one more time.” Virgil said to himself, “This time for sure.”

He picked another flower and started to pull the petals.

“He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not.” with each sentence he pulled off a petal and let it float down the ground until he came to the very last one.

“…he loves me not…dammit.” He dropped the empty stem on the ground and buried his face in his hands. Once – just once, that’s all he wanted! Why couldn’t he ever get a “He loves me.”?

Virgil wasn’t sure how long he sat curled up into a ball under the tree but eventually he heard footsteps walking towards him.

“Virgil are you okay?” asked Logan.

Virgil rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked away, “Yeah, I’m fine Logan.”

Virgil’s body language completely contradicted that statement.

“You… do not appear to be fine.”

“It’s-Look it’s nothing, okay. You wouldn’t understand.”

The sides told Logan a lot that he wouldn’t understand when they were feeling emotional for some reason. Logan especially didn’t seem to understand why Virgil would be upset right now, they had had a very delicious lunch together, he hadn’t been fighting with Roman today, they were making good time on their road trip and he hadn’t been car sick once. So, Virgil should be fine.

“Well… even if I wouldn’t understand, I would appreciate it if you would try and explain it to me so I can learn. I do not like not understanding things.”

 

Meanwhile down at the bottom of the hill Patton had just finished up playing in the water, it was a good thing that it was such a bright sunny day because he was now very wet but hopefully the sun would dry him off quickly. And Roman had just finished picking all his wildflowers – because he couldn’t carry anymore.

“Wow Roman, they’re so beautiful.” exclaimed Patton admiring the flowers.

“Thank you Patton. I fear that I might have collected a few too many though.” said Roman.

“Oh, how about we make some flower crowns with the extras.” suggested Patton.

“That’s a good idea, I can make one for each of us and I can use different colour schemes and-“

“Let’s take them up to Logan and Virgil and we can do them together.” cried Patton jumping up and down with excitement.

As the two started heading towards the hill where Logan and Virgil were they watched as they saw Logan suddenly jump up from sitting next to Virgil and start looking around on the group for something. Logan was still searching as the others made their way up the hill. Finally, when they were just a few feet away Logan cried out “Yes!” and stood up triumphantly and hurried back to Virgil.

Patton and Roman jogged the rest of the way to see what Logan had found that was so exciting. As they sat next to the others they saw that Logan had picked a clover.

Logan held the clover out to Virgil and said, “Use this!” Virgil looked doubtfully at the little green clover.

“Um… I think that’s cheating Logan, I think it has to be a flower.” said Virgil.

“But this will definitely work.” argued Logan.

“Um what are you guys doing?” asked Roman.

“Nothing.” said Virgil quickly looking at the ground.

“No, it’s not nothing, I am trying to help Virgil find a way to win … the game? The um song? What is it exactly?” asked Logan.

Virgil’s face started to heat up as both Patton and Roman looked at him in confusion.

“I -um-I it’s just – I wanted – um.” he stuttered blushing furiously. “I just wanted to get a “He loves me” on the flowers for once. I’ve never done it before.” Virgil ducked his head down so his face was hidden behind his hair.

“And you can with this!” insisted Logan holding out the clover. To demonstrate he picked the first leaf “He loves me,” then the second, “He loves me not,” and then the final remaining clover leaf “He loves me. See there you go…oh wait now I have to find you another clover and get you to do it.” Logan looked around on the ground again for another clover.

“But-but you’re doing the song wrong.” said Patton.

“See Lo, I told you it had to be with a flower-” said Virgil.

“No, no, no I mean the actual song. It’s not “He loves me. He loves me not.””

Everyone was looking at Patton with confusion now.

“Okay Patster what are the right lyrics?” asked Roman.

Patton picked up a flower, “He loves me. He loves me a lot. He loves me. He loves me a lot.” he recited as he picked the petals beaming happily, “He loves me a lot.” he said as he got to the final petal, “Oh yay he loves me a lot!”

“…. congratulations Patton.”

“Okay kiddo now your turn. Do you think you can remember the right lyrics?” asked Patton as he forcefully put another flower into Virgil’s hand. Virgil could tell that Patton was in one of his moods that he wasn’t going to stop until Virgil had picked the petals from that flower.  But this time he didn’t feel so bad when it got to the last petal with a “He loves me a lot.”

Patton clapped for him, “Yay!”

“I still think my clover idea was a good one.” muttered Logan.

“But who was the person you were thinking of?” asked Roman.

Virgil went bright red again, “ _noneofyourbusinessshutupromanleavemealoneyousuck_.”


End file.
